Being His' for Betrays
by Yuuki Keitaro
Summary: Bagaimanapun, dia adalah sahabatku. Da aku tak mungkin mengkhianatinya. KiKuro, slight AoKi


Aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya.

Walaupun aku tahu, aku tak akan pernah bisa menjadi miliknya.

Karena apabila aku menjadi miliknya, itu berarti aku telah berkhianat.

* * *

**Being His' for Betrays?**

**A KuroBasu FanFic by Yuuki Keitaro**

**Disclaimer: © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

"_Kau tahu, Tetsu? Aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya." Kentara sekali rona memerah di wajah tan miliknya._

"_Siapa orang itu, Aomine-kun?"_

_Rona kemerahan di wajahnya semakin pekat, membuatku ingin tertawa dalam hati. Aku tak tahu Aomine-kun punya sisi _tsun-tsun_ seperti Midorima-kun._

"_Tenang saja, aku tak akan membocorkan rahasiamu." Ucapku lagi. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah menyamakanku dengan _paparazzi _yang akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan informasi. Tapi biarlah. Aku kan hanya ingin tahu._

"_Benar?"_

_Aku mengangguk._

"_Baiklah. Orang itu adalah…"_

_Aku memasang pendengaranku baik-baik._

"…_Kise Ryouta."_

_Mataku melebar saat mendengar nama itu._

_Karena nama yang disebutnya adalah nama seseorang yang kusukai._

_Aku masih terpaku di tempat._

"_Ne, Tetsu, ada apa?" Aomine-kun melambaikan tangan di wajahku._

"_Aku tidak apa."_

"_Oh ya, Tetsu, bantu aku mendekatinya, ya!"_

_Dengan berat hati aku mengangguk. Aku tak tega menolak permintaannya._

"_Arigatou, Tetsu!"_

* * *

Rasa bersalah. Hanya itu yang kupendam di hatiku sekarang.

Aomine-kun adalah teman –oh, maaf, sahabatku, dan aku sekarang menyukai orang yang (juga) disukainya.

Di satu sisi, aku merasa cemburu apabila Aomine-kun berhasil mendekat Kise-kun. Namun, di sisi lainnya, aku juga merasa senang. Yah, bagaimanapun dia sahabatku.

* * *

Seperti saat ini.

Aku tak sengaja melihat Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun yang sepertinya sedang berbicara. Bisa kulihat rona –entahlah, mungkin gembira di wajah Aomine-kun.

Ada seberkas rasa sakit menyambar di dadaku, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, ada perasaan senang di hatiku.

_Kami-sama, apakah ini yang namanya dilema?_

* * *

"KUROKOCCHIII!" Suara cempreng milik pemuda bersurai kuning itu kembali memenuhi rongga telingaku, dan dalam sekejap dia sudah memeluk pundakku dari belakang.

"Kise-kun, lepaskan. Berat." Ucapku datar, seperti biasanya.

Kise-kun tertawa riang, masih memeluk pundakku.

Kulirik Aomine-kun. Ada rasa cemburu terpancar dari tatapan matanya.

Aku segera melepaskan (dengan paksa) tangan Kise-kun yang masih bergelayut di pundakku.

"Ne, Kurokocchi, ada apa –ssu?"

"Aku harus pergi."

* * *

Dan rasa bersalah ini semakin menguat.

"Kurokocchi, aku menyukaimu –ssu! Jadilah milikku!"

Aku terpaku di tempatku berdiri, sama seperti saat Aomine-kun mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Kise-kun.

_Kami-sama, sebenarnya apa yang Engkau rencanakan padaku?_

Kutatap manik karamel miliknya. Terpancar kesungguhan di tatapannya.

Aku memalingkan wajahku.

"_Sumimasen_, aku tak bisa."

Cahaya yang terpancar dari wajahnya seakan meredup.

"Tidak, sungguh, aku juga menyukaimu. Walaupun begitu, aku tak bisa."

"Kenapa –ssu?"

"Aomine-kun."

"Aominecchi?" Ulangnya. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia –dia menyukaimu. Dan kau tahu, dia adalah sahabatku, dan–"

Kise-kun menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibirku.

"_Daijoubo_ –ssu. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu." Kise-kun tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Ah, senyuman itu. Senyuman yang telah membuatku menyukainya.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"_Arigatou_, Kise-kun."

* * *

Kise-kun, memang mungkin belum saatnya kau menjadi milikku dan aku menjadi milikmu.

Aku memang tidak bisa melihat masa depan, tapi aku percaya, cepat atau lambat, suatu saat nanti, kita akan dipertemukan kembali dan aku akan menjadi bagian dari dirimu.

Walau aku tak tahu kapan saat itu tiba.

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

Ternyata betul kata si TetsuyaZoldyck. Yuu-chan suka nulis angst gara-gara hidup Yuu-chan penuh dengan angst… *pundung di pojokan*

Oh ya, betewe, inti FF ini memang true story, jadi apabila reader memiliki pendapat yang sama dengan _uke_ Yuu-chan itu (Tetsu: Ne, Yuu-chan ternyata mau jadi _seme_-ku, ya? *peluk Yuu-chan*| Yuu-chan: _Urusai_. *tendang Tetsu*), wajar aja, sih.

Ya udah, daripada makin ngelatur, udah dulu. Jaa ne!

Oh ya, review, ya!


End file.
